pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 6 (XY) Synopsis The battle against Team Flare continues. As Diantha faces off against Malva, X confronts Emma, who continues having Zygarde attack. X persuades Emma to step down, but Lysandre takes control of Zygarde and attacks everyone. For a final confrontation, X equips himself with the five Key Stones and makes a charge to end the battle. Chapter Plot Malva's Talonflame fires Razor Wind against Diantha's Gardevoir's Charge Beam. Malva is amused how Diantha will settle this as "a Champion". She swears to teach Diantha that her title has no meaning, as her Talonflame uses Acrobatics on Gardevoir. Diantha is holding onto Gardevoir, while Malva goes to intensify her attacks. Malva notes her Talonflame's fire is spewing out of its feathers, seeing how it is excited as she is to prove herself to Lysandre. Trevor is sneaking around, as he is supposed to battle Aliana and Bryony. He breaks a twig on the ground, alerting Bisharp, who slashes the tree. Bisharp goes to reach Trevor, but gets countered by a move. Bryony is shocked that Mat Block was used; Y's Croaky came to help Trevor. Trevor hugs Croaky and decides to use a combination he remembered for Croaky. At Santalune City's Gym, Alexa told Viola of the Ultimate Weapon. The former has been told of an ancient folklore of an "evil flower" that robbed the desire to live from humans and Pokémon. She fears if the Ultimate Weapon is powered up with life energy, it could fire out the beam countless times. Viola wonders how can they stop it. Alexa, however, recalls 3000 years have passed since the war in Kalos ended, and has a bad feeling. At Pokémon Village, X is still uncertain about Emma. Lysandre orders Zygarde to use Dragon Pulse. Despite X's pleas, Emma orders Zygarde to do so, causing the dragon to attack Blaine and Mega Mewtwo. Lysandre is glad the two have been knocked down, and asks Essentia to stand. Emma does so, while X asks of her to stop taking orders. Emma replies she is doing so to please Cassius, since she will be rewarded. X's eyes widen. He recalls Emma did say she loved Cassius, and recalled even if she couldn't help with his job of maintaining the storage system, he never did anything bad to her. X explains he is still afraid of adults and strangers, and even if they help him today doesn't mean they will do so tomorrow. It is why he couldn't get out of the house before he left. X remembers how he had no goals, no dreams, and no will to do anything. Five years after, the battle between Xerneas and Yveltal happened in Vaniville Town. X, despite his will, was forced out of the house, and he and his friends were constantly chased by Team Flare. It was at a moment that made him realize he had everything what he wanted: a house, a room, the everyday meals, friends and Pokémon, too. His friends wanted him to come out all that time ago, and from that moment, he met lots of people and Pokémon. He points out Team Flare is the reason why people and Pokémon are in danger. He thought for a time nobody wanted to help them in danger, but realized it is because of the danger the people he met lent their strength they needed to carry on. Even if he didn't had to say much, X claims Emma knows how he feels. It is why they must never betray trustworthy people and Pokémon, else they could suffer. Lysandre orders Land's Wrath. Emma, however, starts stuttering, and does not want to order Zygarde to use that move. Cassius arrives, pointing out X's words have struck her personally. Lysandre is angry that Essentia is not doing as he says, while Cassius wonders how could Lysandre command her even if she is breaking down from X's words. Lysandre is confused, while Cassius wonders if he thought Emma was doing all of this work for free. Lysandre simply smiles and urges Essentia to do as he says. Cassius simply states that he and Emma should quit the job and go home with him if there is no pay. Lysandre tries to make Essentia (referring to her as Emma) to recall how valuable she was with the suit. He claims she could be the Essentia of Team Flare that is above the people with no importance nor value. Cassius is disgusted, seeing how Lysandre wants to take people's freedom and their lives, as his Gourgeist fires Shadow Ball that shatters Lysandre's device. Emma goes to command Zygarde to use Land's Wrath on Lysandre, but she gets taken by Lysandre's Mega Gyarados. Lysandre takes Emma's Poké Ball, as Zygarde belongs to him. X goes to rescue Emma, while Lysandre has Zygarde use Land's Wrath, which blows away the group. Y flies and has Solsol bite Lysandre's arm, while Lysandre orders Pyroar to use Noble Roar. Pyroar attacks Mega Absol, who snatches the Key Stone from Lysandre's finger, which bleeds. Lysandre is furious his Key Stone has been stolen (with Mega Gyarados reverting to its original form), while Y reminds he took it from Korrina. Regardless, Gyarados fires Hydro Pump on Y and Fletchy. Chalmers contacts Lysandre, as they are preparing the life energy to be absorbed. Lysandre is pleased, as all unworthy ones are defeated; he orders Chalmers to continue on with the plan. Lysandre makes a broadcast throughout Kalos, introducing himself as the Holo Caster's inventor. He asks for every person's attention, stating he and Team Flare will start purifying Kalos, to have it regain its beauty. Thus, he states this is goodbye for all the unworthy ones. Despite this, some people think this is just a new Holo Caster commercial. Alexa and Viola, who saw the broadcast, are shocked the Ultimate Weapon will be fired, and wonder what could they do. Suddenly, they are approached by some people. Y helps X stand back up, who sees Emma and Cassius are alive as well. Marisso comes with Blue and Blaine, who are severely injured, while Lysandre is getting away. Y shows she got Diantha's Key Stone, but doubts it can do any good. Seeing the two Key Stones, X recalls how one Pokémon can Mega Evolve per Key Stone. Y is surprised, as X starts taking Blue's Key Stone. X orders Y to give him her and Diantha's Key Stone, promising to return them back. At Menhir Trail, the stones are starting to absorb the Pokémon Village's Pokémon's life energy. Chalmer watches this, having no regrets, while the Team Flare admin by him has a bad feeling. He notes how Malva's Delphox is acting just like its trainer: its ideals cannot be changed. A grunt reports they have Amoonguss and Venomoth around the area, so anyone approaching it from water, sky or land will be put to sleep. Suddenly, Delphox senses something. Lysandre contacts someone, asking of them to come to Geosenge Town. He turns around and sees X, with his team, ready for another battle. Lysandre is amused he can continue fighting. X recalls Diantha, Y, Blue and Korrina, whose Key Stones he is wielding. He activates them all, Mega Evolving his Pokémon. Y is thrilled, while Lysandre is in shock that X Mega Evolved five Pokémon at the same time. X's Pokémon charge and attack Lysandre. Lysandre is actually amused that he has to take one's life that has to much power. Still, Zygarde fires Dragon Pulse at X's Mega Charizard. Still, Mega Charizard is still able to fight, since Y had Veevee use Misty Terrain. X is grateful because of that, while Y asks of X to put all of his heart to win the battle. X has Kanga use Outrage. Meanwhile, Delphox starts acting strange and the ground becomes electrified; Chalmers asks what is wrong. Delphox points at new enemies that start to attack, making an explosion. Chalmers and the Team Flare admin start running about, confused what happened. Chalmers realizes the powder Amoonguss and Venomoth released was ignited. Their enemies, Alexa, Viola, Clemont, Bonnie, Yvette and the Sky Trainers, are ready to defeat them. Debuts Move *Mat Block *Noble Roar *Electric Terrain *Misty Terrain Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 6 chapters